About That
by Lupa Wolfe
Summary: I have no idea. Really I don't. Click because it might turn into something interesting. As right now? RoyHughesfluff. I KNOW.


A/N: Okay, so first off, I was basically dared to do this pairing under specific circumstances as a challenge of sorts. I agreed because… well, I've always thought that if Roy would be Bi for ANYONE (this include you rabid Roy/Ed shippers out there…) then it would be Hughes. And visa versa. Yes, this is shouen-ai, so if you don't like, please feel free to flame me. Your homophobia amuses me. And those on the opposite end of the spectrum, no, there will be no HAWT BOI SECKS. Oh and this fanfiction is obviously sometime prior to episode 25, as well. Thank you and have a nice day :.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa- sensei.

Chapter 1:

It wasn't until the sun had set completely that he realized how late it had gotten. He uncurled himself from his work and arched his back, groaning as he worked out the kink burrowing a home in his spine. Leaning back in his chair he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily.

Mäes Hughes was a hard worker. Many didn't think it, considering how much he appeared to slack off and show off pictures of his baby girl, but at the end of the day his designated work got done. So there he sat, in his office, the last one to leave for yet another day. It was exactly how he liked it. Since no one was there to observe his lack of following the dress code, he removed his military uniform jacket and sighed in relief. It was made of some kind of heavy hot fabric that felt increasingly confining as the day moved on. He also un-tucked his skirt from his belt and hung it and the coat on the back of his chair.

He got up and walked over to the file cabinet to get a number of files. A crack of thunder made him turn and look at the window. He retrieved the files he wanted then, tucking them under his arm, he walked over to the window to peer out it at the sky. The sky was black with broiling clouds. Hughes let out a low whistle. It looked like Central was in for one doozy of a thunderstorm.

He took himself and his files back to his desk and settled in for that last long stretch of work before he felt finished enough to return home. His stomach had other ideas as it growled at him loudly. Hughes grimaced and tried not to think of the good food that Gracia had no doubt had left out for him upon his return.

He returned to work, with only the sound of the rain beginning to fall in torrents to keep him company. He wasn't sure how much time passed between then and the moment he picked up on the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside his office. Turning around slightly to see who it was as they passed by the door, Hughes wondered who else could possibly have need to be at Head Quarters so late.

Colonel Roy Mustang came into view; his jacket draped over one arm and a paper bag clenched in his opposite hand.

Hughes grinned, "Roy! What are you doing here so late? Don't ruin my perception of you and tell me you came in to work."

Mustang's lips quirked in a smirk, "I would never dream of it."

"So Mr. Mustang, what brings you to my humble office space?" Hughes asked, eyeing the bag in Roy's hand.

"That's Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Mustang said dryly with a straight face as he walked into Hughes office.

Hughes stared at him for a beat, then snorted and chuckled with good will, "Yes sir!" He said saluting his commander with his right hand.

Mustang's lips twitched, forcing him to give in and genuinely smile. "I'm here to pick up some paper work of my own that I left behind." He set the paper bag down on Hughes' desk and half leaned, half sat on the edge of his friend's desk.

"Lucky." Hughes pouted, "You can work in the comfort of your own abode."

It was Mustang's turn to snort in amusement, "Only because I have no distracting elements at my apartment to deal with, unlike yourself, Hughes."

"Which reminds me!" Hughes said, plucking his jacket off the back of his chair to dig for something in the pocket, "I have new pictures of Elysia!"

Mustang could hide his amusement at Hughes' passion. In truth, he didn't really mind seeing pictures of Hughes' young daughter. She was indeed adorable and her father doted on her so much, it was hard to resist his enthusiasm.

With a noise of triumph, Hughes found the pocket with his wallet in it and flipped it open to show the Colonel his baby. Roy took the wallet and looked at the new picture. It appeared as though the energetic four year old had gotten into her mother's cosmetic vanity. She had a large smear of lipstick across her face and what must have been her mother's pearls hanging half on, half off her pig tailed head. Her normal cheeky smile was firmly in place for the camera holder.

"Well?" Hughes practically gushed, waiting for Roy's reply.

"She's adorable."

"Isn't she though!"

Roy smiled and handed Hughes his wallet back.

As Hughes tucked the wallet into his pant pocket he glanced at the 'mysterious' paper bag, "You never did answer as to what you have in this paper bag of yours."

Roy smiled a very particular smile, "Something special for you."

To be continued :D.


End file.
